Harry Potter and the Cap of No Return
by DmonXtrmN8r
Summary: with the 6th year at Hogwart comes with new surprises. a new transfer student, a school Quidditch team, to a new threat from Voldemort. is Sirius really gone? And why is everyone after the Vail that Sirius went through? ...let the 6th year begin!rnplease
1. Worst Birthday Present Ever

**hello everyone, I am now gonna post my Harry Potter story here. but please bare with me, my computer does not do grammer check so I lack in punuctuation, and I am a horrible speller, but thank God for spell check huh?  
this story is gonna be rated PG-13 for violence, possible cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I would be helping make the 4th movie right about now, and make you pay to read this!**

**well let the story begin! the begining might be a little corny but oh well.**

**Chapter 1. TheWorst Birthday Ever (A/N makes you wonder huh?)**

**-----------------------**

_**"Get down here know boy!"**_ Yelled Uncle Vernon. 16 year old Harry Potter shot strait up from his desk here he had been writing to one of his best friends named Hermione Granger, he stuck his head out his door and yelled " what?"

"I want a word with you boy, so get down here now!" His Uncle replied.

Harry ruffled his jet-black hair as he walked down the stairs

" wonder what he wants?" He mumbled as he walked down the hall.

You see Harry Potter is no ordinary boy, in fact he was a wizard. Ever since last summer when him and his cousin where attacked by dementors his uncle was having weekly conferences with him, but they had talked to him the day before. He walked into the living room where he found all three dursley's sitting on the couch.

He opened his mouth to say "what" but before he could his Uncle stood up and yelled

" what is this! What is this "quidditch"! It's all rubbish!"

Harry just stood there staring at his uncle blankly.

How did he know about quidditch? He glanced at the coffee table where he saw an envelope that had dumbledore stamp on it, that could only mean that dumbledore was writing to the dursley's about?

Uncle Vernon held out his hand that had a clenched letter in Harry reached out and took the letter and striated it out and read:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I am pleased to tell you that this year at Hogworts we will be having tryouts for an all house quidditch team for we will be traveling all over the country to face other students at different schools. Mind you this is a once and a life time opportunity. But for Harry to try out he needs a parent or guardian to sign a form allowing him to go. The form he needs to have signed is in the envelope, thank you for your corporation, sincerely

Dumbledore

He looked up at his uncle's face, which was growing redder by the minuet.

"So.... Can I go then?" He asked even though he already know the answer.

"NO! Why don't you ask your good for nothing godfather if you can go! I'm sure that he will be more than willing to help you out!" Yelled his Uncle.

Then Harry exploded

" I can't ok! He's dead! He died last year!"

Tears where now steaming down his cheeks but he did not care. He had tried telling himself that Sirius wasnt dead but he could only pretend for so long.

His Aunt and Uncle where shocked that Harry was shouting at them, Dudley was just shocked that Harry was crying.

"His own cousin killed him! I was going to go live with him but know I'm stuck with you! Do you think I wanted that! huh! I could have beentruly happy, but NO I'm stuck with YOU!" At that then he turned around and tried to run up the stairs but tripped on his shoelaces and fell on his face, hitting his knee on the railing. He tried to get up and go to his bedroom but the pain in his knee was too intense, so he took this opportunity to wipe away the last of his tears. He could hear the dursley talking about what just happened, which did not shock Harry at all. " So his godfather died, and he was going to go live with too. Why did he have to die now, shame, we could have gotten rid of him for good." Said uncle Vernon.

" Stop it Vernon, he clearly loved his godfather like a real father, and know he's gone too. He has no family left." Snapped his Aunt.

"But we are his fam-" Said Uncle Vernon.

" We maybe but we don't act like it know do we?" Patunia cut him off

"No"

"my point exactly, now I want you to go upstairs and give him that form signed so he can go on his little field trip thing." Said Aunt Petunia.

(A/N I'm a little tierd about how he is treated so cruly so there gonna be nice for a little bit! but dont worry they might turn evil again -shruggs-)

" I can't believe that Harry actually cried! Wait till the gang hears about this!" Said a very exited Dudley. " No you will not. If you do then you will be grounded!" Said Aunt Petunia.

"But mom..."

" No buts and I mean that."

"fine! I hate you! you ruin all my fun!"

then Harry heard Dudley stomp out of the room.

Then he heard a new sound, it was uncle Vernon coming forgetting the pain in his knee he got off the stairs and ran into his room and sat at his desk and tried to finish his letter to Hermione, when he heard his uncle coming down the hall.

He tried to hide his smile, it was hard but he managed. He looked up and saw his purple faced uncle standing at the door he managed to keep a strait face when he said " what do you want? And what is that in your hand?"

His uncle closed his eyes for a moment then said "your aunt thinks you should go to that dumb quidditch thing. against my judgment..."

Harry could not contain himself any longer; his smile he had been holding back broke loss. He could tell that it was bugging his uncle to death to allow Harry to have fun, but the memory of his wife's anger stopped him from dunning whatever he was planning.

He held out his hand that had Harry's permission with aunt Petunia's signature on it. Harry got up and walked over to where his uncle was standing. He stretched out his hand to take it from his uncle. As hishandwas inches away from it when his uncle dropped it.

Harry bent down to pick it up when his uncle shoe beat him he watched as it was ripped in front of his eyes.

He looked up and say a evil grin on his uncle's face as he leaned over and said with a hint of laughter in his voice

" if you tell your Aunt about this you will live to regret it."

Uncle Vernon turned to walk out the door, but before he was out the door he stuck his head back in and said

" Oh I almost forgot, Happy Birthday." Then he walked out the door laughing hysterically.

--------------------------------------

**well theres the first chapter! hope you guys like it! drop a review on your way out, its easy just click the little button! **

**TBC**


	2. Surprise!

**disclamier: still dont own Harry Potter, I asked for it for Christmas but I didnt get it.**

**Chapter 2: Surprise!**

Harry wrote what happened on five pieces of paper, one for Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Moody, and Tonks. Then he walked over to Hedwigs cage and shook her awake, she opened her big brown eyes and hooted softly

" I need you to take these to Ron, Hermione , and Lupin, Moody, and Tonks should all be all at grimmaule place, ok?" Said Harry, she hooted softly and look of into the night. Harry woke up early the next morning to a sharp pain in his forehead, he started hitting his head where he had a lighting- bolt-shaped scar, and he had been at the same dreadful place that he lost Sirius, at the ministry of magic, the department of mystery. Voldemort had been at the same veil that ate Sirius.

He reached over to his nightstand and put on his glasses, what he saw made his mouth drop open.

His room was half covered with owls.

He saw Hedwig in the counter.

He walked over to her perch and took of the 4 letters that where tied to her leg.

Then he walked over to his bed and opened the first letter that was from Hermione.

Harry, you should not have exploded like that! I think you should write to Mad-eye Moody, and if you already did than that's great! How did you do on your O.W.L.s? I got all O's except in Potions I got a E. I sent your birthday present with my new owl! Isn't it the cutes! Its name is Serenity. See you soon! Love from **Hermione **

He smiled as he set down her letter. He noticed her owl in the corner, actually it was hard to miss, it was a snowy owl like Hedwig, but she had given hers a little bow on its head. Harry thought it made it look stupid.

He picked up the next letter, which was from Professor McGonagall giving him his O.W.L. scores. He read:

Dear Mr. Potter we are pleased to inform you that we have your O.W.L. scores. and they are as followed:

D.A.D.A.- O

Care for magical creatures- A

Charms- O

Transfiguration- O

Divination-F

Potions- O

Herbology: A

History of Magic: D

Astronomy: no grade, for the unsuspecting circumstances

Have a great rest of the summer, **McGonagall**

He was surprised that he passed potions, but he thought without Snape there he could concentrate more. he picked up another letter, which was form Ron it read:

Hey Harry that's not cool that your uncle ripped up your permission slip know you can't tryout for house team. you will never guess what happened after school got out. Percy came crying back! he did right after that article came out in the **_Daily Prophet_** you know the one where fudge admitted that you-know-who was back. Dad almost didn't forgive him but mum made him. well see you soon, maybe sooner than you think. **Ron **

_I wonder what he meant by sooner than you think?_ Harry thought. He picked up the last letter as he turned it upside down something-golden fell out. Harry bent over to pick it up, he had seen one like this the previous year when Ron had become a prefect. Harry's Heart leapt as he tore the envelope open and read the letter, it said:

Dear Mr. Potter we are pleased to inform you that you are a prefect this year. Since you know that there can only be 2-griffendor prefect, there will only be 1 slytherin prefect since Mr. Malfoy was misusing his power last year he will not be a prefect this year. Sincerely **Dumbledore **

Harry grinned as he stared at the badge in his hand, know he could Malfoy as Malfoy had done the year before. He walked over to his trunk and placed the badge onto of his dad's invisibility cloak.

Then he found Hermione present and opened it was the 2nd part of the book she had given him the year before.

Then opened Ron's present, it was a canons hat, it look liked the one that Harry had given him the year before.

And the was something at the very bottom of the package.

So he turned parcel over and a slip of paper fell out, it was a advertisement for a new broom called the blue storm.

It looked cool.

Since he no longer had his firebolt since it had take up the previous year and he never had got back. Then there was one last present it was a slip of paper which paper which said

" go down stairs and you will find a surprise"

he quickly got dressed and ran down stairs.

he walked very quickly down the hall.

And he went into the living room and turned on the light, and a sudden burst of noise met his ears.

The room was full of people yelling "Surprise!" on the front row was Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and ( to his liking) Cho. The back row consist of Moody, Lupin, Tonks, (and to his surprise) Percy, Mr. Wesley, Dumbledore, Mrs. Wesley.

"come on Harry we are going to grimmaule place!" said Ron.

They traveled by floo powder, when they had all got there he looked around the room expecting to see his godfathers smiling face, but then he remembered that Sirius had died and that this was going his first birthday without him.

Ron, Hermione, and Neville sensed his uneasiness ran over to him, they knowing how he felt because they had seen him die also.

Ron tried to make Harry happy again by changing the subject,

"did you like your birthday presents Harry?"

"Yea they where ok, but I guess I still miss Sirius." Harry admitted.

"Well your only human you know, its only natural that you moron for a loved one" said Hermione.

The slightest smile came across Harry's face,

"I guess your right Hermione."

" Hey Harry did you see that new broom the blue storm? Doesn't look cool!" Asked Ron. "Yeah by the way, who invited Cho?" Asked Harry.

" Oh that was Lupin or someone, look they got butter beer! Want me to get you some Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"Sure"

"Ron you come with me." Said Hermione.

"Why?" Asked Ron.

Hermione stood on her tiptoes to whisper something in Ron's ear.

" Oh right yeah I need to show her how to open the bottles." Said Ron as his ears turned bright red, as Hermione dragged him of to the other side of the room.

" Hi Harry."

Harry spun around and was face-to-face with none other than Cho Chang the crush.

" Hi" as his face blushed furiously.

" Can I see Sirius's room? Please." Asked Cho also blushing.

" Sure"

(A/N I dont like Cho, so there will be major Cho bashings later on, just a warning!)

As they walked down the hall Harry made a mental note to tell Ron that he is the Best friend in the world.

As they rounded the corner they entered Sirius's room.

She made a motion as to say " you first" as he walked into Sirius's room he heard the door shut behind them.

He turned around to see Cho nearing him as she had done last year under the mistletoe, except this time she was not crying.

She was to close, he could feel her breath on his face.

His heart quicken as she kissed him.

Everything was happening to fast, he liked her and everything but this was too far as he was about to pull away and walk out of the room when they broke apart.

He could see a mysterious hint in her eye as if to say

" there's more going on here than you think"

then she pushed him onto Sirius's bed as he fell he saw her coming onto him.

What is wrong with her, I've never seen her act this way.

Harry thought as she was kissing him again, but then he noticed that she was trying to get his shirt off, and could feel her hand running over his chest.That's when he had enough.

"What is wrong with you? I have never seen you doing anything so wrong in my life. You're sick! I'm getting out of here."

Then he turned around and walked out of Sirius's room. leaving her behind.

-----------------

**well there you go everyone! hoped you like the chapter, next chapter will be up when i get some Reviews.  
Leave a Review on your way out, there very muched liked!**

**TBC**


	3. The Present

**Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter...but the 6th book is coming out soon!  
on to the chapter!**

**  
Chapter 3 The Present**

**-------------------**

As he walked down the hall he wondered what is wrong with her; he had never seen her act like. He walked over to where Ron and Hermione were talking.

" Hey so what did Cho want?" Asked Hermione.

"Well she came on to me, and she tried to get my shirt off." Said Harry calmly explained. "What!" Yelled both Ron and Hermione.

"She told me that she needed to talk to you alone." Said Hermione.

"Well if that's her idea of talking then I never want to talk to her again." Said Harry.

"So tell us what happened." Said Ron.

"Well," Harry started

"she said that she wanted to see Sirius's room--"

" That's a red flag right there." Interrupted Hermione.

" When we got to his room she told me to go in first so I did to be nice, then I turned around and she was all over me. I was going to break away then we broke apart, then she pushed me on Sirius's bed and then tried to get my shirt off, and then I shoved her off me and told her that she was sick and walked out the door,"

Then Hermione said in a low voice that only Harry could hear,

" who dare she do that to _my_ Harry!"

"And speak of the devil there the dog now" said Ron.

" Ron!" Whispered Hermione. Cho walked over to where they where.

" Um Harry can I talk to you for a sec.?" She asked.

" Actually I really don't want to talk to you anymore, Cho." Admitted Harry.

" Please, Hermione and Ron can stay." She said as she tried to convince Harry.

Harry gave an uncertain glance in his friend's direction, and Hermione gave a slight nod so with a heavy sigh he said "ok".

" I'm sorry about what happened upstairs, I don't know what came over me, its just... this is going to sound stupid but I thought you where Cedric." She admitted as she blushed furiously.

Harry felt his whole body freeze up.

He had watched Cedric Diggory die when he was in his fourth year, and he didn't like to talk about it.

"Why did you think that Harry was Cedric?" Said Hermione to break the silence.

"Well... the way he was being such a Gentleman and I figured..."

"sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Harry."

Harry spun around and was face-to-face with none-other than...

Dumbledore. "Ok". Dumbledore took Harry down the hall towards Sirius's room. Hermione had written to Harry and said that kreacher had died shortly after Sirius had she sounded said, but that same day Ron had sent him a letter that was practically screaming for joy. He looked up at the wall expecting to see kreacher head gazing down at him but they where gone;

Dumbledore noticed that Harry was gazing at the wall where the house-elf's heads where normal and said,

" yes Harry, we removed those heads from the wall. Come now did you really expect us to keep those up there. In my apian they where creepy."

Harry grinned as they entered into Sirius's old bedroom.

Dumbledore sat down on the bed and pulled out a square shaped object out from under the bed; he motioned for Harry to sit down on the bed.

When Harry sat down on the bed Dumbledore gave the package to Harry and said

"this was your fathers and I thought that you might like to have it."

Harry opened the package;

it was a pensieve.

He noticed something swirling around inside of it.

" that is a memory Harry. Most of them are from your father, but one of then is from your mother. I have not looked at them all but the one from your mother, which I think that you should see first. If you want you could look at it right know, and if you feel that it is needed I will join you." said Dumbledore.

" is it that bad that I need someone to go with me?" asked Harry.

"No, it's just that it will explain a lot but it will be very emotional."

Harry didn't want to be a baby to have someone go with him into his own mother's memory.

"No thanks, but can you have Ron, and Hermione be up here waiting for me when I return." Harry asked.

"if that is what you wish."

At that Dumbledore walked out of the door.

Harry stared for a moment at the swirling smoke inside of the pensieve for a moment then he drew out his wand and selected the memory from his mother then took a deep breath and touched the surface of the pensieve and then felt his whole body jerk forward and he was pulled face first into the swirling mist.

Harry was standing in the middle of a large living room.

Harry glanced around the room to find his parents, then he saw them, and he felt his whole body warm as he saw them sitting on the couch watching a movie.

He walked over to where they where sitting and sat down beside his father, James Potter, who was playing with baby Harry.

James would throw Harry in the air then catch him, and all the while baby Harry giggled all the while.

"James will you stop that you might hurt him!" said lily.

" I'm not going to hurt him lily, besides he's got to get use to flying because he is going to be the best quidditch player in the world! And that's all folks he is also going to defeat he-who-must-not-be-named, and then he will be the greatest wizard in the world and they will have chocolate frogs with his name on it!" said James as he tossed Harry into the air. " stop daydreaming and leave defeating you-know-who up to Dumbledore, and now its time to walk Harry to sleep." said lily.

"ok, let me transform. hold him for a sec."

James handed over Harry to lily, then he transformed into a giant stag.

He looked exactly like Harry's Patronus.

Then lily lowered baby Harry into James antlers.

Then James started to walk slowly around the room as lily sang to baby Harry.

Harry remembered the song and hummed along with his mother.

By no time baby Harry was fast asleep, Harry didn't blame himself he was getting sleepily just listening to his mother sing.

Then she picked baby Harry up of his dad's antlers and walked into the nursery placed baby Harry into the crib.

Then baby Harry stirred, as his mother hummed the lullaby, his father entered the room as Harry drifted of into a deep sleep.

Then lily and James walked out of the room and sat down on the couch and started to watch the rest of the movie.

Harry wondered what was so emotional about this that Dumbledore needed to go into this memory with him, and after he pondered this there was a sound like a gunshot outside of the door, then the power went off. The sound was so loud that baby Harry woke up and started to cry.

James jumped up and ran to look outside the window to see what it was.

Then he turned around, his face was as white as a ghost, then he shouted

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Then Lily ran toward the nursery to get Harry, but tripped over a stuffed animal.

She grabbed Harry from his crib and was going to run out the back door but she could not make it.

Lord Voldemort was standing in the middle of the room with his back toward Lily, who was clutching baby Harry close to her chest.

She and Harry watched in horror as they saw Voldemort pull out his wand and directed it strait at James, who was on the ground at Voldemort's feet, bleeding severely at the head. Voldemort said "tell me were Harry is or you will surely die."

James looked over at his wife, and Baby Harry in her arms, then he mouthed "I love you" and then looked back at Voldemort and said "I chose to die."

now his mom was crying, Harry tried comfort to his mother then he remember that it was a memory and he was invisibly to her.

Plus Harry was also crying.

then Voldemort said "Avada Kedaura" then there was a burst of green light from the end of Voldemort's wand that stuck James right in the chest.

Harry watched in horror as he saw his father fall to the floor.

Harry ran across the room and knelt down next to his dead father's side.

Tears where freely falling down his cheeks and landing on James's arm, but they seemed to go right trough him.

Then he heard something that made his heart stop, Voldemort had left James's side and now was walking toward lily.

"give me Harry or you will face the same fate as your husband." said Voldemort.

"never!" said lily.

Then she turned around and ran into the nursery, and shut the door behind her.

Harry ran after her and ran through the door.

she was down on the ground holding Harry tight to her chest and saying to him

" Harry, I know that you will live. I'm not afraid of death any more. I'll be with your father. Please live, Harry, please."

then she drew out her wand and pointed it at baby Harry and mumbled something, then Harry started to glow.

" I love you."

was the last thing she said, cause at that same moment the door was blasted off its hinges, then Harry was pulled out of the memory, and found him sitting on Sirius's bed crying harder than he had ever cried before.

then he realized that his was not alone in the room.

He lifted his tear stained face and saw someone standing there watching him.

------------------------------------

**well thats the chapter, and THANKS KRISTY for my 1 review!**

**TBC**


	4. Second Godfather

**Discalmier: i do not own Harry Potter  
****  
hey everyone, i just wanted to let yall know that i am greatful for your reviews, but i am not going to update this story anymore, i just wanted to get this chapter posted, cause my friend wants me to, i mean whats the use of updating a Harry Potter fanfiction when the book is coming out soon, i doesnt have a point to me, oh well i hope you at least like this chapter, it has soom humer in as you go down.  
**

**Second Godfather**

* * *

Lupin was standing at the door.

" Harry, what's wrong?" asked Lupin as he walked over and sat down next to Harry. "well" started Harry, as he wiped his tears on the back of his hand.

" Dumbledore gave me my dad's old pensive, and there was a memory from my mum in there, and I went in and saw it. It was horrible."

"what was it about?" asked Lupin.

"I saw my dad die." said Harry.

"I'm sorry you has to see that Harry, Dumbledore showed me that 2 weeks ago." said Lupin. " I know that its painful-"

"how do you know?" Interrupted Harry he was know on his feet " he was only your friend, but he was my dad and I didn't even get to know him!"

"Because I also lost my dad at a young age." said Lupin.

Harry was shocked and sank to the floor

" you did?"

"yes, I was 4, it was shortly after I was bitten. my dad did not want a werewolf as a son." " That's mean!" said Harry.

"yes I know." replied Lupin.

"Did you get my letter?" asked Harry.

"yes, I did." said Lupin.

"Do you think Tonks will go over and threaten the Dursley's into signing my permission slip?" asked Harry.

"I'm sure she would love to." said Lupin.

Harry looked around the room and noticed that Ron and Hermione were not there.

"where are Ron and Hermione? I told Dumbledore to make sure they where here when I came back." asked Harry.

"well I'm afraid that's my doing Harry. I told them that I needed to talk to you alone." said Lupin.

"why?"

" I have something to tell you Harry." said Lupin.

"what?" asked Harry.

Lupin shifted uncomfortably on the bed, then he got up and stood in front of Harry.

" you know that Sirius was your godfather right?"

"yeah" said Harry, he had learned this in his third year.

"well he wasn't the only godfather that you have." said Lupin.

Harry's heart jumped a little, did he mean what Harry thought?

"when you were born James named Sirius, and me your godfathers." said Lupin.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. "does this mean that your also me godfather?" asked Harry.

"yes, and know that Sirius is dead that means that I am your appointed guardian. here." said Lupin.

He was holding out a piece of parchment, it was an adoptment papers.

"If you sign this then you will be my son, and then you can come and live with me and leave the Dursley's."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but then the door opened and Ron and Hermione walked it. "we will talk later Harry." said Lupin then he walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" said Ron, who was looking down the hall at Lupin, but Hermione was looking at Harry with horror in her eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong? what happened?" she said as she walked over to where Harry was sitting.

"what did Dumbledore and Lupin do to you?" asked Ron.

Harry sighed "they didn't do anything." said Harry.

"Well then what's wrong?" asked Ron then he looked over at the pensive on the ground and said "and what is the world is that?"

Harry grinned, _you can always trust Ron to make you smile _Harry thought.

"it's called a pensive--." Harry began.

"I've read about those! don't they hold memories?" Interrupted Hermione.

"yes, and there was one in there from my mum." said Harry.

"So that's what those little swirling clouds are." said Ron, as he leaned over very close to the pensive.

"Hey I can see inside! Look there's a little couch over there." said Ron.

"Ron don't touch the surf-" said Harry, but it was too late.

Ron touched the surface of the pensive and was sucked into the memory that devastated Harry. "What are we going to do Harry? Who do you get him out?" asked Hermione as she ran over and knelt down next to the pensive.

"I don't know how you get him out. I guess he has to see the memory before he can come out." Said Harry as he walked over and sat beside Hermione.

Hermione turned around and faced Harry. " what was in the pensive, the memory that you saw, what was it about?" asked Hermione.

Harry didn't want to tell her, she would think he was stupid so he avoided eye contact for a while. Then after several tense minutes Hermione placed her hand on Harry's knee, which made him look up, Hermione was sitting there crying.

"please tell me." she whispered.

Harry couldn't stand to see Hermione cry.

He reached over and brushed her tears away with his hand

"please don't cry Hermione, the memory-"Harry started but stopped and sighed then continued. "The memory was about my mum and dad, it was the day that Voldemort came and killed them and my mum saw it all then put it in the pensive. I didn't see her die but I did see my dad die and it wasn't easy to see."

"you could have just told me that you know." said Hermione as she laid her hand on his and gave it a little squeeze.

"I guess I thought that you would think I was stupid or something." admitted Harry. "Harry I would never think that about you." said Hermione.

"I know you wouldn't but, I don't know I was just being stupid." said Harry.

Then there was a sudden burst of light an Ron was thrown out of the pensive and landed a little ways off from Harry and Hermione.

"Ron!"

they shouted and got up and ran over where Ron was laying on the floor.

"Are you ok Ron?" asked Harry.

Ron looked very pale.

"I saw him. I saw you-know-who he was standing right there." mumbled Ron.

"Ron snap out of it" said Hermione in a terrified voice.

Then Ron seemed to come to his senses.

He sat up and turned and faced Harry and said "that was horrible! is that really what Voldemort-" then he gasped and then covered his mouth with his hands.

"I can't believe I just said his name!" he mumbled throw his hands.

He looked around the room like he expected Voldemort to standing right in front of him. " Oh really Ron its just a name!" said Hermione.

Then there was a faint _pop_ behind them and then there was a loud "BOO!"

Harry and Hermione barely jumped at all but Ron jumped at least 10 feet before leaping up and running across the room, but tripped over his shoelaces and slid under the bed, where you could still hear him screaming

"He's gona kill me!"

Harry saw Fred and George who were wearing identical evil grins running across the room and jump up and down on the bed with Ron screaming all the while.

Their voices sounded really weird as they said in unison "we're going to eat you."

their voices had gone deep and low and it didn't sound like them at all and that may be why Ron started to scream louder.

then Ron bellowed "Harry! he's gona eat me make him go away!"

know Harry and Hermione was laughing so hard that they was gasping for air

"Ron" she gasped "it's just Fred and George.".

The screaming stopped almost immediately, then a highly embarrassed Ron crawled out from under the bed.

he looked up at Fred and George, who where crying from laughter.

Ron's ears were burning bright red as he got to his feet and looked around the room to see how many people had seen his most embarrassing moment.

Harry sensed Ron's uneasiness and changed the subject.

"Who did you change your voice like that?"

Fred looked at George, who was still crying, and wiped away his tears and said " me and George invented them. there voice changing candy."

"yeah" George started in "there's all sorts of voice changing one's you can make yourself sound like a girl or a guy"

"and we're working on one's that make you sound like certain people. " finished Fred.

"that sound's cool!" said Harry.

" that's dangerous you know. you could get into serious trouble with the ministry." Said Hermione.

"what are you going to do? tell on us?" said George, who got off Sirius's bed and walked over to where Hermione was with Fred right behind him.

"Your stupid threats don't scare us you know Hermione." said Fred as he and George started to walk slowly around Hermione, in Harry's opinion they looked like a pack of wolves stalking its pray.

"I'll get you some day you two. you just watch!" threatened Hermione.

"I'm looking forward to it." replied George before he and Fred disapparated with a small _pop_

"those two make me so mad!" shouted Hermione.

"what were you saying Ron before Fred and George apparated?" asked Harry.

"oh yeah I was going to say-"Ron started.

but just then Mrs. Wesley walked in. " come down stairs dears, Dumbledore wants you to meet a new exchange student." she said as she walked out the door.

"well lets go." said Harry as he held out his hand to help Ron up.

they made there way down the stair and started there way down the hall when Ron stopped and stared at where the hall ended, and his ears turned red.

Harry looked at where he was staring and saw a tall girl with long strait blond hair. "Ron?" Harry asked as he waved his hand in front of Ron's eyes.

"**_boys!_**"****mumbled Hermione.

Harry and Hermione dragged Ron down the hall and where Dumbledore, Mrs. Wesley, Lupin, Tonks where standing talking to the girl.

"let me introduce you to your new school mate. she moved here from the United States. this is Rachel, Rachel Lindsey. she is going to be in Gryffindor this year." said Dumbledore.

"hi" said Harry, Ron, and Hermione in unison.

"sup" said Rachel.

Ron and Harry looked confused but Hermione said "that is a American term for 'what's up'"

Now Ron and Harry just stared at her. "I read it in a book" she said with a shrug.

" you read to much Hermione" said Ron.

all Hermione did was roll her eyes and said "hi I'm Hermione Granger "

she held out her hand and shook Rachel's.

"hi I'm Harry, Harry Potter." said Harry. Rachel's eyes widened.

"your the boy who beat he-who-must-not-be-named. do you really have that scar on your head?" asked Rachel.

"yeah" said Harry as he showed her his scar.

"awesome" she replied.

" and who are you?" she asked Ron.

"Oh" he said as his ears began to redden.

"I'm Ron Wesley."

" is Ron short for Ronald?" she asked looking curious.

"yeah" he said as his ears became bright red.

"hum that's a cool name." she said. now Ron was blushing.

"so how old are you guys?" she asked looking even more curious.

"we're 16." replied Hermione.

"me too" she said sounding excided.

" she is going to be staying here with us for the rest of the summer. now Harry are you ready to go dear?" asked Mrs. Wesley.

"I'm going somewhere?" asked Harry.

Mrs. Wesley looked surprised "we have to go get your trunk dear, or would you rather go to school with nothing, and without Hedwig. and we have to pick someone up who will be attending Hogwarts."

"who is that?" asked Harry.

"Mark Evens." she replied.

* * *

**well, thats it for this story, sorry to disapoint all of you whole loved it, which i dont think is any, i just wanted to let yall see Ron freak out thanks to Fred and George, i love that part, well anyways, its been nice talking to all of yall, so good bye!**


End file.
